The Chronicles Of Ramandu Island: Chapter 1
by JillAndTirianForever
Summary: Caspian's story after he says goodbye to Queen Lucy, King Edmund and Eustace in Voyage of the Dawn Treader movie. "I hope to meet again" Caspian told Lilliandil. As their relationship kicks off, Caspian loses interest in a crush. Caspian/Lilliandil.Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I hope the journey continues like after the new film, Voyage of the Dawn Treader. If you are wanting to stay spoiler free I suggest you do not read until you see the film which was excellent by the way! Just disappointed about how they left Caspian/Lilliandil a mystery romance. It is going to happen and I'm continuing it, hhehe, Please review too!**

**The Chronicles Of Ramandu Island: Constellations Change**

**King Caspian X/Lilliandil**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Rated k+**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

King Caspian turns from the watery portal after saying good bye to his friends that felt like his family Lucy, Edmund and Eustace. Aslan still stood there beside him. He grins at the King Caspian and steps forward a few feet.

"You've done well Son of Adam." Aslan walks beside Caspian and they walk along the beach.

"I'm sorry." Caspian said.

"Sorry about what my Son?"

"I'm sorry that I doubted my job as King. All this time I've worried about what my father would have thought and I never wanted to disappoint him. Part of it was me wanting to have Queen Susan as a Queen because with her I couldn't ever disappoint the Narnian's." Caspian admitted.

Aslan heaves. "You would have been very unhappy with her anyways Caspian. I've seen people in the Pevensie's world marry others whom they don't belong with, but once they are tied down with a family there's no turning back for true happiness."

"So Susan and I were never meant to be?" Caspian asks and there's a somewhat relieved smirk on his face.

"No, what you and Susan had was infatuation. It's part of finding compatibility and part of temptation. It was temptation of beauty that got the best of you. It happened to good princes before in the Golden Age whom fought for her love. It will happen again in Susan's world too and eventually Susan will settle with her true love one day in her world." Aslan explains. Caspian seemed better.

"What of Lilliandil?" Caspian suddenly asked.

Aslan chuckles. "I can't tell you that on my own Son of Adam. I do know who your true love is true, but you will have to decide for yourself, get to know a person first before making judgment if you truly love them. Whoever makes you happy you'll know and she'll know."

"Is there a feeling I will get?" Caspian asked.

"You mean butterflies? A shiver going up your spine?" Aslan said.

"Yes those wonderful feelings." Caspian is getting excited.

"Those are crush feeling not love feelings. You'll know when you'll feel the opposite, you'll feel nervous because you'll feel responsible and committed to the person, it'll feel scary at first but once you're through the comfort sets in. It's the feeling you got with Edmund when you said he felt like a brother to you. How did it feel?" Aslan explains.

"Well I felt companionship with him and with Lucy. They felt like family."

"Companionship." The word said by Aslan went through like a Spring breeze. "I can't tell you more Son of Adam except go to Lilliandil and see for yourself."

"I will." Caspian smiled. "After all I told her that I hoped we meet again."

"I know." Aslan fades from Caspian's view. Caspian turns around to see himself back on the Dawn Treader in front of his crew members.

Drinian joins Caspian. "Where to? Dark Island is now clear Island so-"

Caspian interrupts Drinian. "We sail to Ramandu Island, full sail. I'm not breaking my promise." Caspian pats Drinian on the shoulder. "Tell the people to come aboard. We have plenty of room."

Drinian did what he was told by Caspian. All the people that were taken by the green mist come aboard in single file. Caspian helps Rhince, Gael and Rhince's wife aboard.

Caspian goes to sit at the helm of the Dawn Treader. He watches as Rhince and his wife caress each other and embrace.

"I tried as hard as I could to get you back, forgive me please." Rhince kisses his wifes forehead. Gael joins beside Caspian.

"It's gross sometimes when they get like that." Gael said while shivering at the same time.

Caspian chuckles and puts his arm around the little girl. "You're lucky to have parents that are truly in love."

Caspian watches some more. He smiles at them, not too long the Blue Star came out ahead, Caspian glances up and smiles at the Blue Star.

Caspian is excited to return to his headquarters and king sized bed. Determined to take a nap the display in front of him made him cringe. Caspian got up stomped over to the display of Susan's horn and bow. Grasped it all in one tight squeeze, looks around, opens a closet door and throws them in slamming the door after.

Caspian goes back to his bed and pulls the covers over his face.

Caspian dreams that he is back on Ramandu's Island, the constellations are the same as they were on Goldwater Island.

Caspian stood in the middle of the bridge ahead of Aslan's Table. A strand of light passes by overhead. Caspian twists around to watch it pass by.

"Caspian," A faint female voice calls. It came from behind Aslan's Table.

"Lilliandil?" Caspian called, he rushes over to the table, walks around in sight for the star.

"Caspian," She said again, Caspian turns to the right and sees a flicker of blue moving through the trees.

Caspian runs towards the light into the woods. It is the same pathway Lilliandil showed him Dark Island in that same day. Soon Caspian comes to a hault. He sees Lilliandil there by the ledge staring out at the ocean.

"You did it," Lilliandil said stiffly without turning to Caspian. "Dark Island is now renewed."

"I'm relieved that we're finally meeting again my lady."

"I have one more mission for you." Lilliandil walks further up the ledge.

"Anything," Caspian walks closer.

"You must go back, forget about me, forget that we ever met." Lilliandil said.

Caspian's eyes grew wide, his face full of shock and disappointment. "Lady I came because I thought we-"

Lilliandil laughed. "You thought wrong, I don't want to see a man that is interested in both me and another girl. Just go back where you came from."

"No, I wont and I don't, not anymore." Caspian tried walking up to her. His feet felt stuck to the ground. He couldn't move and before he knew it, he was dragged into another setting. The setting was a party, people had weird hair cuts and weird clothing.

People are dressed in tuxedos and glamous gowns different from Narnian gowns. Men swung the women in weird dance form. Caspian heard a familiar voice and a laugh came after that.

"Oh Colin, you're such a great dancer." Susan Pevensie is being swung by a tall man of nineteen years. He is dressed in a tan uniform, has black hair and was sleeked back.

"And you're the most beautiful young lady I've ever had a pleasure in dancing with, perhaps I'll transfer over my job to live in London near you. I'm going to miss you so much Sue."

Susan awed, she pulled his face to hers and kisses him. The kiss turns out as a make out on the dance floor. Caspian didn't seem at all bothered.

He ran away from the scene. "Lilliandil!"

"Caspian, Caspian, Caspian!," Lilliandil's voice is heard.

"Caspian!" Drinian is pushing Caspian's shoulders trying to wake him up.

Caspian woke up in a deep sweat, looks around and he's still in his cabin, he then sighs and looks to Drinian.

Caspian rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry Drinian. What is it?"

Drinian pats Caspian's shoulder, "We're here sire."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry about that! Part 3 is the last part :) please review my story. It really helps me write better then i normally do. Thank you Shownarnialove09 for your kind review! **

* * *

Caspian yawns, then his yawn got stuck, hearing Drinian's words he jumps out of bed full of energy, runs up to the deck and washes his face.

"How many boats do you think we'll need sire?" Drinian asks Caspian from behind. The people captured from green mist are starving and Ramandu Island carries food.

Caspian glances out at the beautiful island with its' comely waterfalls and lovely sunset. Caspian shrugs his thoughts to answer Drinian.

Caspian nods. "We'll each take turns going back for some more people" Caspian throws some of his belongings into a boat, Drinian helps Caspian hoist it down. Caspian jumps down into it and casts the ropes away. Drinian sees that King Caspian is working desperately, he hangs at the ships ledge looking like he was about to say something but he didn't.

Caspian begins to row the boat, tilting it to Ramandu Island. He could hear Drinian and see the people being lowered into the boats as he drifts along the noise grows fainter till he can hear it no longer. Caspian glances behind his back at the island. He looks like he's getting closer, about a mile away. Caspian paddles faster.

* * *

It became dark again when Caspian walks through the gate to Aslan's Table across the long bridge. His nightmare came back to him. He didn't know why, he and the Pevensie's just defeated the mist that gave you the nightmares that led to massive temptation. There was no Lilliandil in sight or the call of his name from her.

Instead he is greeted by the three awakening lords. Caspian welcomes them back to the living and that they are no longer dreaming. They told him that a star woman came down and told them this same thing the King Caspian told them.

"Where did the star lady go?" Caspian politely asked.

The lords points in the direction where the great tree and the ledge was. Caspian thanks them and walks into the trees like in his dream. Throughout walking he starts hoping for the best. Caspian looks up at the sky, the constellations look different and are changing before him, a prophecy is now being written by them. They were so beautiful, Caspian thought, but not as beautiful as tis lady Lilliandil.

Caspian makes it to the great tree and the ledge. Like his dream the Dark Island ahead looked clearer and brilliant. Now he wondered where Lilliandil was. He begins to look around and scope the place desperately. He does this for about an hour.

Caspian looks depressed and disappointed but his body language looks as though he is not going to give up. Caspian sits down in front of the great tree and glances up at the sky. "I'm going to stay here as long as I can to see you again. I'll even build a ladder if I have to to reach you."

"That is more forbidden then violence my king." A females voice said in a giggle.

Caspian whips his head around, a big grin and expression of happiness plays across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last part to this story. I greatly appreciate everyone of you who reviewed this story, I love you guys! Enjoy and TCORI: Chapter 2 should be up soon so everyone stay tuned if you're interested now. ;)**

* * *

Caspian prompts himself up. Lilliandil stands tall, her feet are planted to the ground and doesn't move, a nervous expression cross her face as she examines Caspian's awing glance. Caspian grins and bows to Lilliandil.

Lilliandil traces her index and thumb fingers around her chin and lightly chuckles. "My king why do you bow before me?" A calm cool breeze brushes through. Caspian stands straight from his bow and smiles as Lilliandil's hair grazes with the breeze gracefully. Caspian slowly steps closer toward Lilliandil, Lilliandil feels her heart beating faster as Caspian presents closer. Lilliandil feels that her body starts to tingle until every limb became numb. Her head began throbbing.

Lilliandil had never experienced this feeling before and had a small panic attack inside of her. Lilliandil lowers her head, Caspian stops six feet before her thinking he's done something wrong. "I am sorry if I startled you Lady Lilliandil."

Lilliandil shrugs and turns to her left side. Repeating Caspian's voice in her head warmth spread throughout her body and felt like she was coming back to normal. "You've done nothing wrong dear King." Lilliandil said. "Just for a moment there I wasn't feeling too right." She gives Caspian a light smile.

Caspian makes a nervous sound and looks around him. "Here," Caspian slides his maroon jacket off and places it on a ruined stone. Caspian pointed with his body language that he wants Lilliandil to sit there.

"King Caspian," Lilliandil shakes her head. "You might catch cold." Even though she said this she walks over and sits there. Caspian didn't say anything, he just glances at her and joins her side on the stone. Lilliandil glances up at the constellations, Caspian glances up at the stars later on with Lilliandil, Lilliandil slowly glances at Caspian looking up at the constellations, she grins and looks back up at them.

Caspian finally spoke, "It's amazing how they change."

Lilliandil looks over to Caspian and Caspian looks at her, they both smile and Lilliandil glances back up. "That is because us stars align the future. They change when another story is about to come true."

"So everything that is going to happen is written by the stars?" Caspian asked curiously. Lilliandil nods her head yes.

"Well Aslan lets us know." Lilliandil nods.

"Do you know everything on what happens to me or,-"

Lilliandil shakes her head no. "I've been in the sky for five years now." Lilliandil looks at Caspian as she explains. "I'm actually half star, my mother was human. My father Ramandu is a retired star and I took his place up in the sky when he left. I knew three days ago that you were coming here. I know not about tomorrow or a lot about you, just that you are King from a land called Narnia."

Caspian stares amazed at Lilliandil, his eyes set and medium sunken with a large grin on his face. Lilliandil grows nervous again and shrugs. "What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Caspian examines her more in awe. "Just your eyes are the same light blue as your star form." Lilliandil slowly smiles at Caspian.

"Is that a good thing?" Lilliandil asks.

"Very." Caspiain replies. He smiles big at Lilliandil as Lilliandil smiles big back.

They both sat there all night watching the constellations in silence and constant stares as the morning came.


End file.
